


The Fall Of The Phoenix

by love_a_sexy_trash_can



Series: this is what happens when i have a theory about an upcoming season [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Free Verse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Major character death - Freeform, Written In One Day, i have no reason for that other than that's how it is, well night actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/pseuds/love_a_sexy_trash_can
Summary: Remembering what happened in life, knowing that this is the end. But the love will always persist.Prequel(ish) to 'Broken As The Mirror'.





	The Fall Of The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> SORT OF A PREQUEL TO 'BROKEN AS THE MIRROR' BECAUSE I'M THAT TYPE OF BITCH! ALSO, I KNOW THE SEASON 10 TEASER TRAILER CAME OUT BUT LET ME CHURN OUT MY ANGST!

Remember when we were young,  
And we thought we lost our parents forever?  
You were so sad,  
and so was I.  
I ended up getting lost and  
Couldn't be there for you when I should have.  
You saved me, but you also didn't.  
I smiled for you, for the adults that came and left.  
I never smiled for me.  
But I was there for you.  
I promised and I mean it.

Remember when we had our first big fight  
As siblings?  
You were the first one to say "I hate you."  
Why did those words hurt more than  
The burning blades I've forged?  
And why did you say those words?  
I almost broke my promise and  
Left you again.  
But I didn't. I stayed for you.  
Because I could never hate you,  
Not even say those painful words.

I had to save you so many times,  
Yet I still never repaid you for what  
You did for me.  
The people say I'm the hero. They're wrong.  
You're the real hero and  
I couldn't be more proud of my  
Baby sister.  
You've always proven to be  
Someone special and I stand here knowing  
You're the one everyone loves.  
It hurts but it's true.

While you had become a Ninja,  
I was there for Lloyd,  
Like you were for me.  
I knew how he felt.  
Maybe he knew, maybe he didn't.  
You knew and I love you for that.  
My heart was ripped apart when  
My promise to Lloyd  
Was broken, like how I almost broke  
Mine with you.  
But I held on, for both of you.

When I first met him, I was worried about Jay.  
I didn't think he was good for you.  
Who could ever be with someone like you?  
I grew to like him, though,  
Maybe more than I should have.  
I knew he loved you.  
I love you too.  
But it was time that I let you go.  
I couldn't hold onto you forever.  
There's no one else that I would want for you  
Except Jay. You'll do him good and vice versa.

Then the world began to fall apart.  
First, it was ours.  
You got so upset, and I didn't understand why.  
I thought you'd be happy.  
Don't you love Jay?  
Then you turn to me and say it again:  
"I hate you."  
It was at that moment I knew,  
Just looking into your eyes,  
That you truly meant what you said.  
I had messed up.

Then it was Ninjago.  
The Oni were free,  
And the Darkness consumed everything in its path.  
We were all terrified.  
I could sense Jay's guilt,  
But why was he feeling that? It made no sense.  
Yet, I knew what I had to do.  
Sighing, I touched your shoulder as gently as I could.  
I pulled away and leaned closer,  
Never once looking you in the eye, and whispered,  
"I will always love you, even if you don't."

At that moment, I broke so many promises.  
I'm so sorry, but it had to be done.  
I knew what would happen after this-  
I would die, and because I chose you with my touch,  
You will be given my fire.  
I believe in you, Nya.  
You're so great at what you do,  
I know you can do this.  
Now I see the Oni, and I hear your screams.  
I'm sorry.  
I love you.

Remember when you cried when you cut yourself?  
You were in so much pain.  
This is worse than anything I've ever felt,  
For both you and me.  
I can feel myself dying.  
I want to give up,  
Let the Darkness consume me,  
Control me,  
Become its puppet of evil.  
But then your screams reach my ear and  
I keep one promise: to protect all of you.

For just a moment, my element courses through me  
Stronger than ever before.  
I'm powerful in that moment.  
I never knew a Master of Fire could  
Grow wings with burning feathers.  
Like a phoenix, right?  
Does that mean my death will be spectacular?  
I hope so because I lose that strength now.  
By now, there's so much pain I'm numb to it.  
Still, I scream as I fall. Still, I think about how much  
I love you…

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM I HATE MYSELF TOO!
> 
> Also, no explanation for it being in free verse other than THAT'S THE WAY IT IS.


End file.
